powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Derby Dollies/Transcript
(The episode begins with a game of Deathball with rock music in the background. After two scenes involving an unnamed Derbytant and Bobbysuzeraelyn, Buttercup is shown. She lets out a growl and thrusts the ball at her teammates, knocking them all out.) (Meanwhile, Bubbles is shown on the sidelines with a flag, cheering Buttercup on.) Bubbles: 'Buttercup, Buttercup!! ''(After Bubbles is done chanting, a Derbytant slams into the bleachers where Bubbles is sitting.) 'Bubbles: '''Woohoo!! Go Buttercup! ''(Resume back to the field. It is now Buttercup’s turn with the ball.) 'Buttercup: '''Heads up, Jaylyn! ''(Buttercup proceeds to throw the ball at Jaylyn. After the throw, the stadium explodes and the crowd is heard cheering. (Cut to a tired and exhausted Maylyn. She is shown breathing heavily.) 'Maylyn: '''Whew! Sweet moves, Buttlyn! You’re like a panther dispatched for destruction! ''(After this scene, a live action image of a panther in a field is shown.) 'Buttercup: '''Thanks Maylyn. If there’s one thing I’m good at, it’s everything. Good job playing goalie Jaylyn. (''Buttercup gets a shocked expression after Jaylyn doesn’t respond. She is shown in the rubble, with her face concealed.) 'Jaylyn: '''Awesome. ''(After Jaylyn comments on the game, an ambulance is shown, presumably to take Jaylyn to hospital.) 'Maylyn: '''Aww man!! We’re junk!! Without Jaylyn, we’ll never win the deathball championship with the undefeated Fear Leaders!! '''Buttercup: '''There’s got to be someone to take Jaylyn’s place on the team!! Someone who has watched all our practices, knows all our strategies and can carpool with me to save on gas!! Who I ask you, who?!?! '''Maylyn: '''What about her? ''(Maylyn is shown pointing to Bubbles, who is hanging out on the steps with Octi, singing.) 'Maylyn: '''Hey pigtails, wanna fill in for Jaylyn today and play some Deathball? '''Bubbles: '''Uhh.. is it dangerous? '''Maylyn: '''Depends. How do you feel about losing teeth? '''Bubbles: '''Well, I do like the Tooth Fairy. '''Maylyn: '''Great. You’ll be seeing a lot more of her now. '''Bubbles: '''Hm? '''Buttercup: '''Don’t worry Bubbs, deathball isn’t that scary. ''(Cut to Bubbles, who is in her first practice death ball game. She ducks for cover, screaming. While she is doing this, Maylyn flies across the screen due to the force of the ball. The ball comes close to her and Bubbles curls up in a ball.) 'Maylyn: '''Bubbles? You’re acting like a beiber in a salaman fight! ''(A live-action clip of a beiber with boxing gloves is shown.) 'Maylyn: '''Get your head in the game! '''Bubbles: '''What? No, no no, no! Aah, I don't want it! ''(The next thing she notices, Bubbles made her first ever throw with the ball. It hits Buttercup at a fast speed. The entire team cheers for Bubbles after she scores.) 'Maylyn: '''Dude, that was the sickest thing I've ever seen! Shredded harder than a woolly mammoth with a mow hawk! (''A live-action clip of a mammoth with a rainbow mow hawk is shown. Maylyn and an unnamed Derbytant lift Bubbles in the air.) 'Bubbles: '''Thanks, guys. '''Buttercup: '''Hey guys? Aren't we still playing? Guys? Guys! (''Cut to the exterior of the Utonium house at night.) 'Bubbles: '''And then Maylyn said that I was faster than a cheetah that really has to use the bathroom. ''(An image of a cheetah in an outhouse is shown.) 'Professor: '''Wow. Buttercup never gets compliments like that. ''(Buttercup looks very displeased in regards to the Professor's statement.) 'Buttercup: '''Whatever. Technically the ball bounced off my head, so it was a team effort. Back me up, Bloss! ''(Blossom is shown looking exhausted with scratches and bruises. Her bow is also messed up as well.) 'Blossom: '''While you two were at practice, I had to fight Dr. Tankenstein all by myself! ''(Proceed to a flashback where Tankenstein is shown in a tank, running over Blossom multiple times while she yells for help.) 'Blossom: '''He's not even a real doctor. '''Bubbles: '''I can't wait to come back with you tomorrow! '''Buttercup: '''Uhh... I thought that you playing with us was a one-time deal. ''(The phone is shown ringing.) 'Professor: '''Uhh, this is the Utonium residence. Oh, hello Maylyn. '''Buttercup: '''Oh, I'll take it! '''Professor: '''It's for Bubbles. '''Bubbles: '''Thank you. '''Bubbles: '''Hey Maylyn. '''Maylyn: '''Yo. I don't think Jaylyn's gonna be back tomorrow. (''Jaylyn is shown wincing in pain.) ''Uhh.. gotta go. Welcome to the team Bublyn! '''Bubbles: '''Kay! Bye! ''(Buttercup is in absolute shock.) 'Bubbles: '''Buttercup! She called me Bublyn! (''She proceeds to change into a Derbytant themed uniform.) ''I'm a Derbytant! (''Bubbles is now shown at death ball practice, in a very happy mood.) 'Bubbles: '''Hi Buttercup! ''(Bubbles is doing good on the field. When Buttercup tries, she instead gets hit by the ball. Again, Bubbles is lifted up by the team.) '''Buttercup: Hmph, sometimes I- (The rest is cut off into a muffle until her phone rings) What? Blossom: 'I need your help with Frankenstein- ow! He's on the lose- ow! Again I need your help- ow! Help- ow! (''Frankenstein is running over Blossom constantly) '''Buttercup: Look, Bloss, we all got our own problems, and right now my problem is Bubbles bo guarded all of my thunder! Blossom: No! You're not hearing me! I'm saying- Buttercup: Oh I hear what you are saying. You think I should do something to get Bubbles off the team! Thanks, Bloss! Great idea! Blossom: What? Wait! No no n- (Buttercup hangs up on Blossom while she was talking) Category:Unfinished Transcripts Category:Transcripts